Death can only bring me closer to you...
by Farfie sama
Summary: Don't hurt me, I'm a 1x2 fan by trait, but I also a 2x5 fan. My first angst. So please r/r =^_^=
1. Chapter One: Introduction to pain

  
  
  
Death can only bring me closer to you...  
  
  
Chapter one:  
  
  
Duo sat on the couch. It was 3 a.m. and Trowa and Quatre were at it again.   
  
"Don't they ever get tired?" asked Duo aloud.  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it" stated the oh so familiar voice of Wufei  
  
Wufei sat down next to Duo. Duo turned to look at the Chinese pilot, and lost himself,  
where most saw an obsessive sexist ... asshole, Duo saw what he wished to be his future love...  
  
"Daijobu ka" asked Wufei, as much as he loved Duo's kawaii little face, it was kinda  
creepy how Duo was staring at him. Duo shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering why they're so DAMNED LOUD" Duo finished yelling  
It wasn't like they could keep it down or anything, noooooo they had to wake the whole damned house  
up...*sigh* so rude, at least in Duo's opinion... ((which isn't necessarily mine...)).  
  
"Yeah... Why aren't you with Heero?"  
  
"Hm? I dunno... he's so distant lately...I just don't think he cares anymore..."  
  
'Oh, I care, my dear shinigami, I care...' thought Wufei, knowing deep inside it wouldn't  
work, not at all, he also, like the young American had, lost himself. And as he did Duo realized,  
not only did he have ((So cheesy, I know)) feelings for Wu chan, but also vice versa.  
  
Heero walked in disturbing the moment, half asleep...and a bit tipsy...  
  
"Nee, Du chan..."  
  
Duo broke the stare and quickly turned to Heero, "I thought you were mad at me!"  
  
"Hee hee butterflies!!!" and at that the drunken Heero said before passing out on the  
floor. Wufei glared at him while Duo rushed to his aide, their moment had been ruined.  
  
  
~~~~~~~*Following Morning*~~~~~~  
  
"So, Quatre you and Trowa were pretty busy last night, eh?" Duo said grinning  
  
"Well uh..." Quatre blushed, it was so awkward hearing Duo's comments after a night  
of lemony pleasures.  
  
"Stop badgering him Duo" Ordered Heero who was drinking some gross drink made of combinations  
of things, it was supposed to get rid of hangovers...  
  
In walked Wufei, he had over slept, and was not very happy, as one could expect...  
  
"Ohayoo gozaimasu," chimed Quatre and Duo in unison  
  
Wufei brushed his bangs out of his eyes," Ohayoo..."  
  
And that's how the day went, Duo as flirtacious as always, Quatre perky and polite,  
Trowa...watching Quatre, and Heero...working and watching duo. And Wufei, poor Wufei, he finally  
found the love of his life, and he knew he could never have him.  
  
  
  
"Wufei, what's wrong," Questioned the little blonde Arabian who, as it seemed, just  
popped into Wufei's room (and in some ways he did).  
  
"Nothing, go find Trowa,"  
  
"He went out to buy hair gel, they were having a big sale."  
  
"Well then go bother Heero or Duo,"  
  
"I think they went to a movie or something, anyway, it's just you and me, Wufei"  
  
Wufei thought for a moment, he knew Quatre wasn't the kind to mention peoples feelings  
to others, and Even if he did mention them to Trowa, it's not like Trowa ever talked anyway.  
  
"All right, I'll tell you, but promise me you won't say a thing, especially to Heero  
... please" Wufei pleaded  
  
Quatre nodded, this was unusual, especially for Wufei, but he looked past that, and  
decided, at least for now, just to listen.  
  
"Well... you see, last night me and Duo were sitting on the couch, not being able to  
sleep because of the racket you and Trowa were making, which might I add is very injust, and we,  
well I, or at least I think he did too...just stared at each other, untill a drunken Heero interrupted  
it. And, well, I love Duo, but he couldn't possibly love me...not while he has Heero..."  
  
"Wufei..." Quatre wrapped his arms around poor Wufei, and thus they sat, until Trowa  
got home followed by the others, and then they parted. Leaving Wufei to sulk in his misery until  
Duo returned his love, which was quite impossible...  
  
  
*~*DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from gundam wing, i don't own a couch, and I don't own any  
hair gel, so PLEASE don't sue me.*~*  



	2. Chapter Two: Hold me, just for awhile

  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
And as the days grew on Quatre became less and less wanting to keep Wufei's secret, and  
so, one night, Quatre took Duo out for dinner, you know 'just to talk'.  
  
  
"...So what do you think about Wufei, hm Duo?" Quatre asked, lifting a cup of tea to his soft lips.  
  
"About...Wufei...Well...He's certainly...interesting...I guess..." Duo stated, for one he  
had nothing to say...and he knew it.  
  
"I meant, how do you feel about him..."  
  
Inconveniantly enough, Heero had decided to meet up with them...having little else of importance  
to do. At first he meant to approach, but instead, he listened...  
  
"About Wufei... First, I'd better explain my feelings for Heero. In the present, my love for   
Heero is just brotherly, he's my best friend, and I love him so much... but... romantically... I  
don't know anymore... That first night that I really noticed Wufei... I looked right into him...  
I'm starting to believe that I might love him...Wufei... instead of my dear dear Heero. But Wufei  
... he could never return my feelings, could he?" Duo paused and smiled sadly," No it isn't possible..."  
  
Heero, for the first time, felt the warm liquid called tears run down his face. He couldn't  
help himself, not anymore, he was sick of being the perfect soldier...he was sick of living, the  
only reason he had wanted to live up until now was for Duo, and so he did the only thing he could,  
he ran, he ran out of the small waifish resturant down the streets, and back to his room, where  
the blankets were warm, and inviting, but dripping with disdain, the sweet aroma of his Duo filled  
the air, and his bed, and with this cam ethoughts of pain and hurt, and so he ran out of it and into  
Quatre's, which he knew was totally out of the question, but he didn't care, as long as it didn't  
have Duo's scent, his being, as long as it didn't have Duo in it...it didn't matter. He lay among   
Quatre's fresh sheets, crying himself to sleep, and when he had he slept until long after Duo and  
Quatre had returned.   
  
Duo was so confused, it wasn't enough that he was in love with Wufei, and that Wufei loved  
him back, no, there was Heero, he loved Heero deeply, just not in the way he used to, or at least   
used to think he did. So he lay, not knowing what to do, what to say, who to love... He couldn't   
bare to hurt his best friend, and the lover he had had for so long. But he loved Wufei... It was  
all too confusing, so he went to confront Wufei...  
  
Wufei was staring up at his ceiling, counting the tiles, passing the time, dreading every  
damned moment of it. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it? And what do they want," yelled the frustrated and lonely Wufei.  
  
"I-it's Duo," Duo said between sobs," I n-need to talk t-to you about s-something..."  
  
"Come in..." Wufei said, permitting Duo permission to enter.  
  
Duo entered eyes red, crying them redder, he ran into Wufei's warm arms, just wanting to be held  
by the beautiful beautiful dark haired object of his affection.  
  
"Duo...what is it?" Wufei managed to say sympathetically in this attitude of utter shock.  
  
"I love you, and I know you love me...please don't leave me, I don't know what to do!  
I can't hurt Heero, and I know he still loves me, but I just don't know what to do *cries harder*  
I'm so confused, all I'm sure about is my love for you, and how i didn't notice it all this time."  
  
Heero had been walking through the hall, and heard everything... it was too late, his   
amethyst eyed beautiful Duo had already hurt him, and so he knew what he had to do...  
  
End chapter 2  
  



	3. Chapter Three: Embrace my pain

  
Chapter 3:  
  
"Dearest Duo,  
I love you, as I have always loved you, I don't want to be 'the perfect soldier' anymore  
and I don't want to be Heero Yuy anymore... I lived only for you, I know about your feelings for  
Wufei, so I am going to make this easier for you. All that matters is your happiness, and that   
beautiful smile on your face... Do not think of this as your fault, you are perfect, stay as you  
are, you did nothing wrong, but it will be easier when I'm gone. I can't just simply walk away,   
because I have nothing to walk to. I love you. Only death can bring me closer to you...  
  
Dear Quatre  
Take care of everyone like you always do, Make sure everyone is happy, especially Duo. And  
don't keep them all up with Trowa. You're so cute together...  
  
Dear Trowa  
What can I say, protect Quatre, tell Relena of my death, I hope her response is humorous, talk  
more, people get bored around you...especially when they're used to Duo...  
  
And last of all...  
  
Dear Wufei  
Take good care of Duo, make sure he lives through this, love him as much as you can, for as long  
as you can, he's special. But I'm sure you already know that.   
  
  
Take care of each other, don't worry about me, please don't mourn me as though you've lost  
someone..."  
  
  
And with all that said, Heero shot himself in the head, and that was that...  
  
*knock knock* The sound of Duo's tapping shook the door to Heero's room slightly.  
  
"Nee, Hee chan," *tapp tapp tapp*,"Why're you being so damned difficult?"  
  
And so downstairs Duo went, mistakingly leaving Heero's lifeless corpse to wait longer  
than it already had, waiting to be discovered.  
  
Wufei stood outside Heero's door...  
  
"...Heero...I need to talk to you..." Wufei looked up at the door," Heero, it's very  
important...it's regarding Duo... I just, alright, get dressed or whatever yer doing, because  
I'm coming in,"  
  
Wufei entered the dark room, a deep scent of blood clung to the air.   
  
"Heero," Wufei searched for him with his eyes...and found him, or what was more of the  
lifeless shell called a body," Oh my god... HEERO"   
  
The rest of the Gundam pilots ran up the stairs to join their friend in his place upstairs.  
As soon as he heard the footsteps of Duo in the hallway, we tackled him, holding him down so he couldn't  
see.   
  
"Wufei? What're you doing?" Duo laughed,"Get offa me, stop playing arou-"  
  
Quatre let out a high pitch scream  
  
"Wufei?! What's going on? I want to see... I need to see, what's the matter with you?"  
  
Wufei pulled Duo close. Duo's cheek was pressed against his chest.  
  
"Don't say anything, don't move... don't leave... just let me hold you while I can..."  
  
  
Author's Note: I am planning on a sequal, but only if it's requested...  
  
*~*DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING*~*  
  



End file.
